Dear Parent
by Kitty45Kat19and94Keyoni
Summary: Report Card Day! See full summary inside. No flames!
1. Chapter 1: Ash

This is a collection of notes I think some teachers will give to some of the Pokemon characters XD. (Some of these things may not be true, so don't get the wrong idea. I am also not responsible for the explosion, destruction, demolition, or utter deplection of school's, and/or person's property. Please note that restictions do not apply. If you have any questions about the state or law, please contact 911. Further more WHY THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE READING WHAT'S IN PARENTHESIS? IT'S UTTERLY USELESS!!! ...Thank you and have a nice day. )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:** Ash

Science: Blew up the science lab with a Pikachu and Charmander cough

ELA: Needs to learn to memorize.

S.S.:...How could he spell his name wrong...on the SAT's...and lose 200 points...

Math: 2 plus 2 does not equal fish...

Spanish: Does this boy even know what a foreign language is?

Religion:...No comment...No good comment, anyway...

Art: Really should use other colors except Bulbasaur (if there is a such thing...)

Computer: Ows me $2000,000,000,000 for destroying all the computers!

Library: ...M COMES BEFORE Z!!!!!!!!!

Gym: Pretty good

Music: No pokeflutes.

**Overall grade: D- (you were saved by the gym teacher)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I enjoyed this XD I'll try to updat soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Misty

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! I have returned to...UP-DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3. Same 'notice' as before except I won't repeat it (it's basically useless XD) On to the grades!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:Misty**

Science: We're not going to study Pokebirth untill chapter 26. (thunder crack)

ELA: Good...then again I don't call on her much...

S.S.: HISTORY ISN'T ALL WATER POKEMON!!!!! It's all about grass Pokemon

Math: We are not doing the probability of a Pokemon's ability.

Spanish: Pretty good...except the fact that it's SPANISH not Pokeish!

Religion:God is not a Corsala wearing a halo... --;

Art: Draw fire Pokemon for once.

Computer:Research skills are good.

Library: Please take out a book that's NOT about water Pokemon.

Gym: Excellent swimmer...needs to give everyone else a chance...at least once...pretty please with a cherry on top...

Music: No Pokeflutes, please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Overall grade: C- (we think O.o)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Our class always asks about mature stuff in science and when the teacher says 'chapter 26' I hear thunder crack XD. I kinda took advantage of Mity's water pokemon obcesin XD Everyone always does Ash, May then Max. I will do the 1st season people first X3.**

**Next: Brock **


	3. Chapter 3:Brock

Sorry I didn't up-date yesterday. I was posting the 2nd chapter of Kingdom Hearts: The New Generation. I hope you enjoy this next report car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Brock**

Science: We're not learnig about girl's interests.

ELA: You can't mix the English language with your own language about girls.

S.S: History isn't about the beaties of Nurse Joy's family. There isn't much of a differense on how they look...

Math: ...Girl math? Oo

Spanish: WTF is girlish. O.o

Religion: There is no such thing as the Goddess of Beauty the rules the world and bring beauty to the girls in it.

Art: Why does he constantly draw girls when we're drawing male figures?

Computer: Research on Officer Jenny's family tree of beauty? Thjey all look the same!

Library: STOP TAKING OUT BOOKS ON GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!

Gym: He runs fast when you tell him a pretty girl is at the other end of the gym

Music: He says his music 'sways' girls...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Overall grade: F+ O.o**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Taking advantage of Brock's girl obcesion is fun stuff Sorry I failed him, I could't think of any better grades. If someone has a better idea, I'll be glad to take it and change his grade.**


End file.
